


With gratitude, for services rendered:

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: NSFW art backup from the tumblr purge. Krem, Josephine, and some time away from the demands of the Inquisition.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Josephine Montilyet
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	With gratitude, for services rendered:

**Author's Note:**

> I'm including the sketch and the lineart, cause I like how they came out! This piece was originally posted in 2016.

  
  



End file.
